A little drop of Peddie
by peddieandsibunalover
Summary: A bunch of one shots. I take prompts too! Updates every Thrusday and Sunday! Rated T just incase.
1. Love you too

**So this is the 1****st**** oneshot for this! I didn't really know how to start this off, so I tried my best! I will be accepting prompts, so review please! **

Patricia was petrified to walk into Anubis house. What happened during the summer? It was going perfect, her and Eddie; they were the 'it' couple. But then she threw it all away. And she regretted it. A lot.

"Hey watch where you're going you idi-" Great. The person she _had_ to run into. Eddie. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I erm-" He cut me off.

"Why?" Uh?

"Why what? Look, I'm sorry I ran into you and shou-"

"no not that" He looks at Patricia, nerves in his eyes "Why did you break up with me? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong" She murmured

"What? So why did you dump me then?" he asked with fury in his voice "Well, why? If you didn't like me in the first place you dint have t-"

"I was scared" She mumbled with her head held low.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again" Eddie just gave her a you-better-tell-me look "Ok, ok. I was scared, scared to be in love. I've never been in love or even had a boyfriend. You were my first kiss, first boyfriend and the first person I fell in love with. I miss you Slimeball . I regretted breaking up with you as soon as I said it; I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left America" She was tearing up, looking away trying not to look in his eyes because she knew if she did, she'd break down into a complete wreck.

"Hey Yacker. Yacker look at me"

"I can't" She managed to sniffle out.

Eddie gently placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly making them connect eyes. And she cried. Just like she knew she would

"Hey come here" Eddie said as he engulfed her into a big hug allowing her to sob. She didn't care if he saw her cry, she felt safe in his arms.

"Eddie I'm sorry , I really am. I look a mess, crying here and we haven't even stepped into the house yet"

"It's fine Yacker, and incase you didn't know, I love you too"

"I never said I loved you"

"I know, but I know you do"

"So this is an argument I cant win" She joked

Just as that, their eyes locked and stayed locked. Eddie cupped her face before moving her dark auburn hair away from her emerald eyes. And he kissed her. Slow but deep and passionate. The something broke them off.

"Oooo"

"Awww"

"Ew get a room guys"

The hoke Anubis gang stood bye them making goofy noises.

"You two must off really hit it off this summer" Joy finally commented

Eddie and Patricia just looked at each other and smiled. None of them really knew what happened this summer.


	2. A simple day at the beach

**Firstly! Thank you for the reviews on the 1****st**** story, I got 3 within an hour! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Phooey.**

**Prompt by HOAmegafan1234**

The Anubis gang were at the beach making use to enjoy the nice sunny weather they were having because, let's face it, England isn't the sunniest of places.

Mara, Fabian and Nina head their head stuck in a book they all were reading; Jerome and Alfie were in the sea trying to splash Joy, Amber was sunbathing and Eddie and Patricia were enjoying each other's company also sunbathing away from the rest of the group.

"C'mon Yacker please" The blonde haired boy begged

"Eddie, I told you I'm not going in the sea!"

"Argh fine" A few moments of silence passed until her spoke again "maybe this will change your mind" And before Patricia had the chance to speak he lunged forward onto her and tickled her stomach.

"No! Eddie! Edd-Eddie stop it!" She squealed, yes squealed.

"Only if you come in the sea" He retorted

"This is blackmail" He began tickling her again "fine! Fine I will. 5 minutes, no longer and NO splashing!" He gave a small cheeky smirk and helped her up

"But first, we need to something about…_this_" He said pointing to her black and white spotty cover up.

"No" She simply replied.

"Only leaves one thing for it then" He got his hands ready to tickle her again

"Argh fine" She pulled off the cover up which Eddie thought was really sexy, the way she lifted it off her body; only to reveal a coral pink **(A/N: Like the same coloured dress she wore in TOR)**strapless bikini, not many girls can wear that colour, let alone look amazing in it! She was fairly curvy too, not too thin but definitely not fat, just perfect. She took out her ponytail letting her dark auburn curls fall to her shoulders. Damn she looked good.

"Earth to Eddie?" She questioned him waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Seriously, quite staring"

"Oh, yeah sorry Yacker. You just look-"

"Horrible"

"No. Beautiful" he said truthfully walking towards her slowly, placing his hands on her waist. "It someone blushing?" She only blushed more. H closed the gap between them as she snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto the blanket they had been sitting on, while they both enjoyed the rest of their snogging session.

Needless to say, they didn't go in the sea.

**Review and prompt guys! Means a lot!**


	3. A little distraction

**Prompted by: DesiredHOA01**

**Takes place before they started dating. Not my best work sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

"Ok, so are you sure you know what to do?"

"For the last time Fabian, yes." He eyes her knowingly "Urgh, I distract Eddie while you sneak into the kitchen and I give you the all clear" he nods and they all set off for the kitchen, Amber, Fabian, Nina and Alife hiding behind the door while Patricia sees Eddie.

The original plan was to simply make sure no one was in sight, and then they'd go into the tunnels that way. But Eddie had told Fabian earlier that day that he had a tone of homework and that he'd be doing it sat at the kitchen table because that's his 'thinking space' so they needed a new plan.

"Hey Slimeball" Patricia spoke interrupting him in deep thought

"Urgh can't you see I'm trying to do hom-"He looks up to see her stood right in front of him "Oh sorry, hey Yacker, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought we could talk" He looks at her curiously, she's one to talk, a lot in fact, but she's never the first one to start the conversation between the two. She cautiously walks to the other side of him making him face away, with his back to the kitchen.

"Urm sure? Actually Yacker, I was kinda hoping to talk to you. Look, I've told you I like you, and I know you like me too, like I said before, I_ heard_ you tell Joy you like me"

"I-"

"No, listen. I really like you Patricia, you know that. I just really want to give, you know, us a go?"

"Eeep!"

"Shh Amber!" Fabian whispered as she made a slight squeal to what Eddie is telling Patricia, while they're still in their hiding place.

"Eddie-"

"I'm not finished yet" He said turning around towards the kitchen while Amber, Nina, Fabian and Alfie dart back behind the door

Just before he could notice them, Patricia grabbed him gently on his arm turning him towards her and smashes her lips onto his. He was taken by surprise but soon found himself kissing back, just as hard, with just as much passion.

"Looks like now's our chance" Alfie says grabbing Amber because she's mesmerised by the Peddie kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for air they both locked eyes with each other before she dashed off with no warning following the rest of Sibuna, leaving Eddie standing by himself still shocked.

"_Wow_."

**Ok guys, it's bad, I know, I know sorry! Anyway more prompts and stuff would be great! Till next time byee! Xx**


	4. Missing

**I just want to quickly say, Thank you so much for the follows, favourites, prompts and reviews! I love all of you guys! **

**Prompted by Love2Wrtie21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Phooey. **

"Yacker?!" The blonde boy called. Just 5 minutes ago she was with him. She told him that she'd wait at the park for him while he went to the bathroom. But when he got there, she was nowhere to be seen.

Patricia was with Eddie in America over the summer, to make up from last summer. Boy she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She was just as scared as he was. She took the wrong way to the park and ended up near some old house. She had no idea where she was, her phone had died and she couldn't remember what way she came in.

* * *

"Yacker?!" he called again "Where is she?" Mumbling to himself, he had a random thought.

_What if she's left me just like last summer? No, no. Eddie, pull yourself, she wouldn't do that again. Would she?_

* * *

"Argh, c'mon Patricia, think!" pacing around for about an hour she was now by a really old tree. Wait! Not just any tree. The tree! The tree that her and Eddie walked past and admired earlier that day. She still had no clue how to get back, but at least she knew roughly that she was close enough to know where she was.

Eddie looked at his phone. 3 hours? 3 hours she'd been missing. In a foreign country, that she had no idea where she was and now it was getting dark. He was really worried.

Patricia on the other hand had stayed fairly calm now. She thought that if she just stayed where she was, by the tree and Eddie hadn't already gone home, he would have to walk past it. And that's exactly what he did. He thought that she might of found her way back to his house so he decided to have a check.

"Hey Slimeball, I've been gone for nearly 4 hours and you don't even see me?" She shouted from under the tree sarcastically.

"Yacker? Thank god you're alright! I was worried to death, where did you go?"

"Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you now would I?"

"I'm just glad you're safe, let's go back to mine, you defiantly need to charge your phone"

And with that, they left hand in hand taking about everything and anything.


	5. Nothing

**Thank you so much for your reviews on my last chapter story thing! **

**Prompt by: HollyB12. In this; Joy doesn't intrude on their kiss.**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

She kissed him. She actually kissed him and liked it.

_How could she face him now? They'll never live this down. What happens now?_

When they pulled away, she couldn't look at him. Her eyes scanned the room, making contact with everything except him.

"So…You finally lowered your force field Yacker" Eddie finally spoke after moments of awkward silence.

"No, I- I just needed something to shut you up" _She could talk again? Out of all the times she doesn't have to talk, including this very situation, her voice magically decides to come back?_

"Oh and you're actually talking to me now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You only kissed me to be quiet? Yeah right! You could of easily told me, it's not like you of all people lost your voice" _You have no idea_ "You kissed me because you like me"

"I-"

"Patricia, it's ok to like me. Trust me, I lost my 'cool' with you a long time ago"

"I do _not_ like you" She snapped back at him

"Whatever you say"

"You know what? I could kiss you right now and it would mean_ nothing_ to me" Oh no. What did she just say?! Of course it would mean something to her! It would mean everything to her! Argh just take her voice away again.

"Go on then"

"What?"

He walked towards her and whispered in her ear "Prove it"

This sent chills down her spine. She longed to kiss him again, but she knew damn right that she would feel the sparks that they both felt a few minutes ago.

"Why should I?" She gulped her voice croaky.

"See. You would feel it wouldn't you. You don't want to kiss me again cuz you _know_ that-"

He was cut off by her lips smashing onto his. He kissed back with just as much passion, letting every emotion go. They both knew what they were doing, but they couldn't pull apart. Not just yet.

He soon took control and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his torso. He gently bit on her lower lip, his way of asking for permission. She allowed him. His tongue slipped in, both fighting for dominance. But they were still humans, they needed air.

When they finally pulled apart he finally spoke, panting slightly "That meant nothing to you?" He said with his famous smirk

She blushed a deep shade of crimson "Maybe not_ nothing_"

**So this was meant to be her thoughts but in someone else's mind, if that makes sense? Probably not. Hope you liked it though! I'm running out of ideas so I need suggestions people! Pretty please****! R&R **


	6. AN

**Sorry if you thought this was an update.**

**I just wanted to say, one person reviewed on my last chapter saying that it sounded pretty much like another Fanfic called Tension. The chapter I wrote was fully my idea as I never read Tension. I gave it a little read and yes, it does sound much like it but minus the sex. I just want to say a quick sorry to the person that wrote Tension, but I honestly didn't steal your idea. I really suggest you read it too because it's really good! **

**So yeah, till next time I guess. **


	7. At the movies

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in ages! My brother had a car accident and is in a serious coma so I've been a little off lately. But don't worry, I'm back, I will probably only be updating once a week until he's better. But anyway, on with it. **

**Prompt by: Belieberness / Disclaimer: I don't own HOA unfortunately **

"You wanted to go to the cinema, you wanted to see this film. So stop complaining and shut up Slimeball"

The two were seeing a romantic movie since Eddie suggested that they haven't been on a date in a while. The only movies that were showing were a really sappy romantic film or a preppy, happy children's film, which secretly, they both have watched.

"Fine. But don't cry too much if someone falls in love but they end up dying"

"Oh, I won't be the one crying" She retorted jokingly.

Half way through the film neither of them were paying any attention to it.

"Hey" Eddie whispered into his girlfriends' ear

"Mm yeah?"

"You know what's better than this movie?"

"Everything"

"well yeah, but what's better than seeing a movie about kissing?" She shook her head in confusion

"Actually kissing" he whispered into her ear again, husky so it sent chills down her spine

"Eddie, we're in public" She hissed

"So what? It's dark, we're watching a romantic movie with romantic music, there's hardly anyone here, so it's not like we're exploding PDA around the room"

He did have a point

"Fine" She replied bluntly

"Wow Yacker, you're showing too much enthusiasm" He said in his usual mocking tone

"Yay! C'mon my lovely boyfriend, lets kiss!" She cooed in a high pitch voice just like Amber would

"SHHH!" The rest of the movie watchers hissed

"Maybe a bit too much Yacker"

He leaned forward gently brushing his lips against hers as she also found herself leaning in to close the small gap between them. Slowly he deepened the kiss, by sliding his tongue ever so slightly on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allowed him in and he slipped his tongue in, both fighting for dominance until she let out a very quiet moan of pleasure. His hands started to move up towards her shirt and slipping his hand under it.

"Eddie, not here" She gasped out

"Oh yeah, sorry"

They went back to kissing full of lust, passion and love until something interrupted them.

"Sir, Madam, I've had a few complaints about you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave please"

Patricia blushed a deep shade of red and giggled slightly under her breath.

"Urm, yeah sorry, we'll go" Eddie told the movie worker **(Don't know what they're called)** grabbing his girlfriend's hand as they walked out of the cinema finally bursting out laughing.

"C'mon Yacker, let's get back"

**So yeah, sorry it's not very good, like I said before; I've been a bit off. So I might ****update tomorrow if I get the chance but if I don't see you next week sometime. Byee Xx**


End file.
